ROGUE OF THE ANGELS
by armie santos
Summary: Hanamichi is the rogue of the angels, and fell in love with the devil, Kaede. Two hearts bind as one in a place where heaven and hell meets, a place where LOVE reigns and dominates behind what's wrong and what's right.
1. The Earth

**ROGUE OF THE ANGELS - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo Uno - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _The Earth_**

Clean smokes of air surrounded the place... tranquility embraced the cheerful faces of the angels in white long dresses and a pair of wings in cloud-like plummage... at their backs. 

The silence and calmness of the place was pure... real and authentic. 

No one is in a hurry... no one cries... and no one rages. Everyone enjoys the paradise that was called heaven... where eternal happiness lives in their hearts and souls. 

"Mama..." A little child with little-grown red hairs and chubby tomato red cheeks... approached his mother with a sweet smile of the youth. "I want to fly." 

The mother angel... with her pair of wings attached at her back... looked down at the pleasing pulchritude of her own child. "Yes... baby Hana... let's just wait for your father." 

"I want now." The cherry lips of the child pursed longingly... and his long lashes fluttered as he gazed his copper brown eyes upwards to the loving face of his mother. 

"Later..." the mother angel caressed the soft head of the little boy... one, two, three. "Just stay with your friends for a while as I hover for your father." 

The mother angel smiled calmly and went towards where she would be waiting for the arrival of her husband who works to watch for the sky. 

Little Hana stomped his feet towards his angel playmates... and frowned. "All I want is to learn how to fly," he murmured to himself and looked over his shoulder to see his baby wings... as white as the egg's albumen. 

"Hana!" Little Yohei, a close angel friend of the redheaded child, called. "Look! The clouds are minimizing and showing the blue sky!" 

Hanamichi gazed languidly at the direction which his friend was pointing at. What's so new about the sky? He had seen it more than a dozen of times. 

Suddenly, Hanamichi squeezed his entire pudgy body... to force his tiny wings to flap. Having no positive result, Hanamichi didn't stop... he continued until he floated an inch above the smoky ground. 

"Hana..." Little Yohei's eyes were as big as the moon. "You can't fly without the companion of your parents." 

"I don't want to wait for them." Hanamichi insisted and ignored the warning of his friend. After an intense trial... and no yielding... Hanamichi was able to flee from the grounds of the heaven's castle. He had been practicing to fly even without his parents' guidance... but this was the first time he ever left the walls of the castle and fly beneath the opulent blue sky... all by himself. 

Hanamichi had a difficulty to view the earth... as he had always wished for... because his innocent mind focused on the wings he was preventing to haul down. 

Until finally, his strength could no longer manage his weight and slowly... he was drifting apart from the clouds and sinking down the blue and green milieu. 

**********************************

Colorful blossoms of Magnolias, Daisies, and tulips of various sizes... blessed the clean and green surroundings with the fresh air from the hill top. 

A raven-haired and white-skinned kid inhaled the warm feeling of the nature's beauty in abundance. The natural scents of the blooming flowers coated him with comfort and solace. 

This is his favorite place... his home away from home. 

Kaede lives in the underground... before the earth's core. From the moment his sapphire blue eyes opened... he saw darkness... tongues of fires and naked ladies sprinting and dancing with grace. 

In his real home... it was hot... he was uncomfortable... everytime he looks right or left... he sees his father making love with different women... sometimes men... and even to his twin brother, Ichiro. 

It was a trite scene in the inferno where he grew up... but he still feel awkward and grossed whenever his father lays his hand on him... kissing him and touching his loins. 

He doesn't even know where Ichiro and he came from... were they hatched from eggs like the birds he sees on earth? Or did they fall from the white thick air above him? 

As soon as Kaede looked up... at the pearly-white ground above... a thing fell like a shooting star that hit a branch of a Sakura tree. The branch was broken from the impact and the object laid numb on the grass. 

Kaede ran towards the landing area and see for himself the surprise that had welcomed him. 

He had never seen a pure white cloth all his life. The one he was wearing right now was a black long cloak. 

Then after a moment of staring at the white thing... he noticed that it was indeed a little child with a broken wing. 

He gulped at the mesmerizing sight of a sleeping redheaded child. Never was he captivated so much with such beauty. Perhaps it's the answer to his question. Ichiro and he came from above like the little child lying on the green ground. 

The little angel released his almond-shaped eyes and stared at the extreme sapphire blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Hanamichi roamed his copper brown eyes around and saw the inviting beauty of the nature. He thought he was in the castle's garden. "How come I'm here? I know I fell from heaven..." 

The redheaded angel halted when Kaede mumbled. "Heaven?" 

Hanamichi's thin brows knitted in bewilderment. All his life... he had never seen a black clothing worn by angels. 

"Where are your wings?" 

It was Kaede's turn to be confused. "Wings?" He's not a bird to have a pair. 

"Am I in HEAVEN?" 

Kaede chuckled and Hanamichi froze his eyes at him. The cute sapphire eyes of the boy were tender, docile and handsome. 

"You're on earth," Kaede said. 

"Earth?" The raven-haired kid's jaws dropped at the sight of a naive and vulnerable-looking child. 

"Yes... and I'm a devil." 

Hanamichi jumped from the ground at the mere mention of the word 'devil'. From the stories of his mother, devils are mischievous angels who wants to spread darkness on earth and reigns in heaven. However, for Kaede, being a devil is not synonimous for being a frightening creature. He calls himself a devil the way a man calls himself a human. 

The redheaded angel covered his ears and shut his eyes as he recited the words, "Oh Lord, My dear God... forgive me... forgive me for I have sinned. I promise I will never disobey my mother and father again. I promise." 

Oblivious, Kaede watched the child as it spoke the words _Lord, God_ and _Sin._ Ichiro and he address their father... a god... their Lord... their master. Sin? It's a sin to betray the Dark Emperor. 

Kaede felt sympathy for the sobbing chid. He had heard cries and woes echoing in the inferno... but he never paid heed of it. Perhaps because he had never seen the faces of those people... but now that he was witnessing a mourning child right in front of him... it was different. He enclosed the child with his warm embrace. 

"You're not gonna eat me, aren't you?" Hanamichi gazed up... worriedly. Security was felt by his soul as the caring arms wrapped around him. 

"No," the little devil answered. 

"KAEDE!" 

They both looked at their common side and saw a fast approaching dark-haired kid... every physical attribute of the boy was identical to Kaede's physical features. 

"Ichiro..." Kaede murmured... hiding his surprise in his cold mask. 

Hanamichi tightened his grip at Kaede's waist... he was afraid that the newcomer would hurt him. 

"The Emperor has been searching for you." 

The two raven-haired boys were wearing the same black cloaks and looked exactly like each other... but Hanamichi was certain he wouldn't mistake the one as the other. Ichiro has a rogue and naughty glint in his handsome sapphire blue eyes and he doubts to trust him. 

"Oh..." Ichiro grinned mischievously when he saw Hanamichi. "An angel with a broken wing." He showed an ostensible but fraud concern for the poor little child. He was about to touch the broken wing when Hanamichi hid behind the standing Kaede and avoided the contact. "Are you afraid of me?" 

Sensing that Ichiro was terrifying the angel, Kaede looked straight at his twin brother. 

"Ichiro, go home now. I'll be there soon." 

"Don't you dare make the Emperor wait." 

Ichiro lowered his gaze at his brother... assuring him that a war will break out if Kaede ever tries the Emperor's patience. 

"Yes. My brother." 

From that, Ichiro left with an agressive walk towards the wilderness... passing a secret hole for the devils to come in and out of the earth's surface. 

"Are you going to leave me?" Hanamichi queried... with pain building in his deep brown orbs. 

"I have to go." Kaede released the child's arms that was imprisoning him to an irresistibly serene feeling he was willing to possess. 

He kneeled in front of the child and touched his broken wing... delicately. Hanamichi could feel his temperature rising up... and in a fleeting moment... he saw his broken wing... healed. 

"You can return now to the heaven you're talking about." 

Kaede smiled wanly. He didn't want to bid farewell to the child that energized his spirit... but they belonged to different worlds. It's The Earth that binds them together. 

Suddenly... in a brisk move... Hanamichi plunged himself to Kaede and hugged him so tenderly and so tight. 

He whispered on his ear, "I promise. When I learn how to fly by my own... I'll return on earth and I'll see you again. Promise me... you'll wait for me." 

Kaede caressed the back of the angel he was holding. "You promise me that no one will know this vow... and that I healed your wing." 

"I promise." 

Kaede felt a ray of hope in the mere utterance of the word 'promise' by the redheaded angel. Now there's somewhere in tomorrow that their paths would meet again. 

And thus... a vow was swore upon two creatures from opposite clans... with opposite morales and opposite traditions. 

For now... it's only the belief and trust that keeps them together... only TIME forbids their happiness to be with each other once and again. 

That's the way their young minds could procure. 

**********************************

"What's your name?" Kaede glanced back... before he enters the inferno's secret hole. 

"Hanamichi." 

The raven-haired kid curved his lips. "I'm Kaede." Then he vanished in the wilderness. 

Hanamichi looked up at the sky and saw some angles flying by. He tried to fly at the tip of his strength and screamed for help. The angels helped him and brought him back to home... to the heaven's castle above. 

**********************************

Kaede lifted his feet one by one and entered the secluded room of his Lord Father. Tongues of fires stuck on the walls in a vertical line... illuminated his way. 

"Dark Emperor..." Ichiro's voice echoed on the cold stones of the underground cave. "May I present to you my brother... your son... Kaede." 

Kaede stood in front of the vast Emperor's bed... he was naked from head to toe. A three-inch long brown tail had grown... just above his anus. 

"Come here... my son." 

The Emperor welcomed him by his stretched arm and made him lay on the soft bed with him. Kaede stared at the indigo eyes of his father... as his heart refused to accept what has to come on that moment. 

Ichiro had left the area and Kaede was alone in the room with his father. 

The Emperor brought his son to sit on his lap and looked at him with admiration... with lust... and with desire. He laid his hungry fingers on the youthful cheek... heading downwards to the long slender neck and the bare chest of succulent vanilla complexion. 

He aimed for his son's luscious lips... tasted it with his own ...and licked every inch of the mouth's interior. 

In his management... he let his son's neck curve backwards for a bigger access on blood-heated flesh. He ran down his saliva on the skin and satisfied his crave. 

"Moan my name..." The Emperor ordered... without stopping his sensual activity. 

Kaede obliged. 

"Hisashi." 

--tsuzuku--

Visit the strictlyruhana site... type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar. See You There! 


	2. The Kiss

**ROGUE OF THE ANGELS - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo Dos - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _The Kiss_**

A dozen of angels were flying across the sumptuous white clouds... floating before the blue sky... while singing a hymn of joy and mirth. 

Simultaneously, they all landed down the terrace of the heaven's castle. 

"Finally! Our children can fly by their own." A woman angel exclaimed... very proud of the new generation to spend a lifetime in the heaven's castle... and guarding the sky abound. 

The twelve newly-licensed angels aligned vertically and faced their parents... their mentors. All twelve of them were absolutely excited to have a halo... especially the redheaded one, Hanamichi. 

As zestful smiles appeared on their heavenly faces... a halo of translucent circular silver line shone above their heads. 

Applauses were granted for the fresh graduates... but not until the halos could've formed a beautiful pattern... if not for the one angel without a halo. 

"How could it be?" 

"Is this possible?" 

Murmurs of bewilderment echoed and the twelve angels stared at each other. Through the observation and curiosity... they all learned that the redheaded Hanamichi wasn't blessed by a halo. 

"But we saw him fly." Hanamichi's mother was astounded... a worried expression existed on her serene face. The truth is... Hanamichi was one of the talented angels in heaven... and his father's powers is legendary. 

"Perhaps he has a sin he hasn't confessed yet." Another woman hypothesized... that earned a pale reaction to the redheaded angel. 

Hanamichi gazed at his father who also had a redhead... then looked down. 

"Is it true, Hana?" His father asked. "Are you keeping a sin inside your soul?" 

The halo-less angel couldn't speak the words he suppose to utter. He had confessed to the almighty lord that once he disobeyed his parents, flee on the clouds and landed on the surface that separates heaven from hell... but he kept within him that his wing was broken and a devil healed it. 

That he made a vow with a devil. 

Silence dominated the place... all angels... the seniors and juniors had their eyes focused at the young redheaded fellow. 

Hanamichi gripped his hands tight... resisting the attention dwelled at him. "Mother... Father..." He stared at the concerned looks of his parents. "Would you allow me to fix something? I'll be gone only for a little while... and when I come back... I already have a halo." He assured. 

The seniors exchanged wondering faces. It seemed that Hanamichi was really hiding something... but they refused to urge him to tell... because they believe that a soul seeking for absolution... needs to be free and willing to taste the word of god. 

Hanamichi's parents gave him the permission to clear whatever flaws he still had in him... since he already is a licensed angel... capable of flying by himself. Only a divine halo lacks. 

With a one last look at his parents, Hanamichi released his wings and flew on the clouds... down to the earth that he longed to see and step into. 

*********************************

Kaede walked along the aisle... surrounded by summer flowers... preparing for the coming of a long lost friend. 

He often visited the green grass land since the day he met a cute little redheaded angel... and in every sunrise... he expected to see once more the copper brown eyes that had lightened his life with hope. 

Gazing above the blue sky covered by thick clouds... his long dark cloak flared as the wind brushes across his figure. He wished to see a winged angel coming down and smiling at him. It was the smile he dreams of everyday and every night... wishing that it shines on him soon. 

Suddenly, the days of hoping ended when a flying figure in white dress flew down on the ground. Kaede wouldn't fail to recognize the beauty he frequently thought of. Hanamichi was wearing a white cloth that was tied on one shoulder... like a venus cut. 

The angel landed softly on the vast green land... his wings closed at his back and glanced at the raven-haired young man. 

"Hanamichi." Kaede's vanilla white face had never released such bliss and excitement. He wanted to hug him... to feel him. 

The newly-arrived angel on earth... gave him a puzzled look. "Kaede?" 

It was inevitable for Hanamichi not to recognize his old friend. Even if Kaede was still wearing a black cloak... he hadn't only grown as tall as Hanamichi... but a two-inch pair of dark brown horns grew on each side of his temple. 

Kaede concentrated his eyes on the redheaded boy. Why does he seemed to act uncomfortable in front of him? Is it about the horns that had grown on his head? Didn't he recognize him? 

"It's me, Hanamichi." 

A tear fell on the angel's cheek... then another... and another. He flung himself on the devil and squeezed him tight. "I missed you, Kaede. I missed you SO much." 

The devil was warmed by those sweet words. He caressed the boy's head lovingly. 

"I missed you too, Hanamichi." 

Once they parted, the redheaded angel examined his face... especially the pair of horns on his head. He touched them both. 

"You have horns," Hanamichi mumbled... as he stroke his hand gently on one horn. 

"And you have bigger wings." Kaede let out a smile. 

A tint of scarlet blush crept on Hanamichi's cheekbones. He was very proud of the wings he had possessed throughout the years... and the praise of his old friend gave him another reason to love it. 

"Come." Kaede held Hanamichi's hand and tugged him along. "I'll show you the earth." 

Hanamichi was thrilled from the invite and he allowed himself to go wherever Kaede ought to bring him. 

The earth was very impressive. Before... he only used to look down at it... but now he was able to walk his bare feet on the soil and even more special... he's with Kaede. 

Walking around the soft bed of green grasses... with a little jolly jumping movements, they were overhwlemed by the surroundings. Hanamichi would sometimes flap his wings... floats a bit and teased Kaede by pinching his nose and squeezing his horns. 

Kaede would blush from the action and would hastily catch the redheaded angel... wearing a smile he seldom has during ordinary moments. 

Hanamichi wasn't able to fly better from continuous chuckles... his stomach ached from laughing and the raven-haired devil was able to wrap his robust arm around his waist. 

"I got you." 

They both snickered and proceeded to a lake with clear running waters. 

Their thirst from the activity was quenced by the fresh clean liquid and having their energies renewed... Kaede jokingly pricked a white feather from Hanamichi's wing. 

Hanamichi was shocked. He didn't like it when a feather is taken from his wing... he frowned at Kaede, crossed his arms over his chest angrily and ignored him. 

"Hana..." the devil attempted for reconciliation as he shoved the angel's shoulder. "Forgive me." 

"No forgiveness for such a devil like you." Hanamichi kept his head away from Kaede. 

Silence occupied the two creatures and Kaede felt guilty for hurting the redheaded angel. Now it wouldn't be easy for him to see a sweet smile crept on the docile face again. 

"Alright... if you'll ignore me forever... then let it be." Kaede sighed and left the rock where the both of them perched. 

Hanamichi was flabbergasted. He loathed to see Kaede leaving him... he didn't want to miss his companion... and warm embrace again. Being with him is everthing to complete his life. 

When Kaede was already five meters farther from him... Hanamichi yelled. "KAEDE!" 

The devil hauled and hovered until Hanamichi reached his location. Assured of the redheaded angel's presence behind him, Kaede turned to face the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and offered the thing he was holding in one hand. 

Hanamichi's eyes grew bigger as he stared at the pure scarlet roses Kaede had picked in seconds. 

At last, the devil was rewarded by the healing power of the smile from the cute angel... and they both bursted in loud guffaws. Hanamichi was about to take the pretty flowers when Kaede suddenly withdrew it from his reach. 

"Catch me first." The devil sprinted down the inclined ground where grasses were greenier and abundant. 

Hanamichi took advantage of his wings and flew to catch Kaede in a little time and effort. When he surrounded the devil's neck with his arm in order to block him, Kaede's balance was neglected and they both stumbled on the ground. 

At first... it was the angel on top of the devil. However, gravitation rolled them down... and an alternation of being on top came. 

For Hanamichi, whirling down the fresh green grasses with Kaede... was more exhilarating than spreading his wings in the sky. While for the devil, being able to touch most the frequent guest of his thoughts... was more than a dream come true. It was a moment where the world stops revolving and the sun froze its rays over the earth. 

It was a priceless moment. 

The roses laid forgotten on the grasses... one by one. 

Suddenly, the rolling stopped and Kaede was on top of the amorous beauty of the angel. 

They inhaled oxygen from each other's breath... and their eyes locked in the amative emotion... putting them in a blissful milieu... the home of their hearts. 

Kaede's face went downwards to touch the lush red lips with his. 

But Hanamichi's discomfort provoked himself to turn his head sidewards... and avoided the contact. He felt awkward to look at the sapphire blue eyes he always adores. 

Sensing the inconvenience he had caused the angel, Kaede paused. "I'm sorry." 

The angel glanced back at the handsome devil above him. Kaede's face apparently showed disappointment, longing and wanting. 

"Well... it wouldn't hurt... just a single one." 

Hanamichi would be willing to say those words over and over... as long as it sends euphoria to the friend he cares so much for. 

As their gaps minimized slowly... darkness enveloped Hanamichi's closing eyes. The lips of the devil sunk on his and he was elated... filled with joy... and satisfaction. 

It supposed to be a simple acquaintance of luscious lips... but the sensation brought them to oblivion and their gasps of desires deepened the meeting. The angel pulled the devil closer to his pool of passion through the neck. 

Kaede swooshed his lower lip to taste more of the redheaded angel. It was a tempting sweetness... an irresistible delight... a scornful ardor. 

***************************************

The Dark Emperor was lying sidewards at his throne bed... with Ichiro's back resting at his stomach. There was a file of demon guards aligned at the sides of the underground castle's lobby... and tongues of fire gave light in the darkness. 

"You really are the heir to my throne... my son." The Emperor dropped a seductive kiss on Ichiro's cheek. "You have the longest horns in this kingdom. I'm proud of you." 

Ichiro's horns were seven-inch long... longer than his twin brother's... since he had kept an authentic fidelity and loyalty for the Inferno... for the evil clan and his heart does not posseess a feeling of care... of a vow meant to be kept... a friendship with a heaven's creature. 

"Your Highness..." A naked lady devil kneeled in front of the elevated ground... where the bed throne was. "We have found your other son." 

The indigo eyes of the Emperor intensified... and it signalled the other devils to push the huge boiling pot towards the bed throne. 

Ichiro could feel the oozing air from the pot... hitting his face. The Emperor and he looked below and a scene on earth was shown. 

Kaede was constantly on top of a certain figure and kissing the latter romantically. 

Hisashi's thick brows frowned at the sight of his son... who was drowned by the name of LOVE. He gazed closer and recognized the figure his son was falling hard to. 

"An angel." Hisashi's hand was constantly sojourned at the lower side of Ichiro's waist and the latter could feel his father's rage as its sharp fingers dug on his skin... earning him red lines of colliding blood. 

If red is the color of fury and outrage... then the entire hell was covered by a scarlet smoke... heating and fusing.. cracking the thousand years old rocks and limestones of the underground cave. 

***************************************

The opulent kissing... the birth of an overwhelming emotion... broke from the quaking of the grounds. 

Hanamichi and Kaede separated their lips from the comfort of each other's loving cavern. 

The Dark Emperor is bursting in choler. Anger wrapped the hell... and jeopardzing the world above it. 

Kaede didn't need to obliterate his certainty... he knew his father well and wrath was a stale word to describe it. The Dark Emperor is more than mad... he's exploding... dominating and empowering. 

"What's going on?" The angel queried with agitation. 

"I have to go for a while." 

"WHAT?" 

"I have to settle a very urgent matter." Kaede released the arms surrounding his neck. 

"And you're just going to leave me here?" A trace of emotional wound appeared on Hanamichi's face. God knows how much he had dreamt of this moment... how much he wished for this day to come in his life. He couldn't bare to see such beauty to vanish in a snap. 

"I'm sorry." The devil gave his beloved an intimate chaste kiss... like it would be the last. "I promise I'll return for you. You'll be waiting for me, Hana." 

Hanamichi loathed to utter the words of vows once more. He didn't want to spend another day without his Kaede at his side. But he had no choice. 

"I promise." 

-tsuzuku-

****

For the NC-17 version of this story, proceed to the strictlyruhana site. Type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar. 


	3. The Night

**ROGUE OF THE ANGELS - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo Tres - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _The Night_**

------------------------------------------

Kaede kneeled... three meters in front of the Dark Emperor... with his brother Ichiro at his other side. No one wears anything inside the Inferno. 

Together, the two young devils gave respect for their father. 

"Now I know the reason why you have short horns." Kaede managed to look straight at the grave stare of darkening indigo orbs... or he'd only heat the Emperor's temperance even more. "SHORTER THAN ANY DEMONS IN HELL!" 

The angry voice echoed on the rock formations inside the cave... startling the other creatures breathing in the area. 

"How long have you been doing this?" 

The Emperor kept on walking back and forth near his throne... trying to absorb the unnerving event he had just seen in the boiling pot a while ago. 

"I can't help it," Kaede mumbled. It wouldn't help to lie in the Lord of Darkness. 

"You can't help it?" Astounded, Hisashi examined the hackneyed face of his young son. "You're telling ME.that an angel had captured you in his feigned HAVEN.and you CAN'T help it?" 

"I'm in love with him!" 

Finally, love conquers all his weaknesses... his fears. Kaede found the courage to say the words of truth even in front of the horrifying stern eyes of his father... with assertiveness... with bravery and with a free heart to dominate all his anxiety. 

However... the action didn't impress the Dark Emperor. He wanted to strangle his son... and filters him from the stupefying walls of LOVE... the word that heaven treasures above all. 

Hisashi aimed his crooked fingers at Kaede's location and threw the devil at a huge hole with all might. 

Hitting the deepest ground of the hole, Kaede felt his right arm that hit the hard floor... becoming like a vegetable from so much aching. He intended to stand up... and surprisingly, he was faced by the husky body of the Dark Emperor. 

Hisashi attacked him with electric currents from the ionosphere... passing through his fingers. Kaede screamed loudly and his knees dropped dead on the ground. 

"No one... disobeys... the Dark Emperor." 

Kaede's raven bangs messed at his forehead... partly covering his sapphire blue eyes. 

"You're from my own blood," Hisashi continued without taking his wrathful gaze at the pain-strickened devil. "My own flesh... my own life!" 

In a one quick and forceful movement, Hisashi grabbed his son's horns and broke it off from his head. 

Kaede shouted from the paroxysm... and even louder from the grievances his heart was having. And if a devil still has a soul... it was melting from the qualms of his fate... of suffering in the hands of the Dark Emperor. 

Meanwhile, Ichiro was watching everything in the boiling pot. He didn't want to witness the hardships of his brother... but if it's the last time he would see Kaede alive... he'd rather know what death is bound to happen to his twin. 

Ichiro saw his father pointing his bronze three-arrowed septer towards the poor Kaede who was standing at the center of the ground. 

In nanosecond... an irregularly-shaped transparent crystal imprisoned the now hornless devil. 

Ichiro shut his eyes... convincing himself to harden his mellow heart. His brother... his twin... was trapped in the crystal and only the Emperor knows how long. 

"Lord Ichiro." A naked lady demon kneeled in front of him. "The angel is still on earth... waiting for Lord Kaede." 

***********************************

Hanamichi perched above a huge rock... holding a yellow sunflower on one hand and the other was pricking each petal of it. 

"He loves me..." The angel said as one petal was taken from the flower. "He loves me not." 

"He loves me." A happy smile formed at Hanamichi's face as the last petal bid goodbye to its origin. It's true... Kaede loves him... and he'll comeback for him. It's all he believes in and gives him hope. 

Glancing towards the mountain top, the orange sun was setting from the horizon. 

Darkness was soon to cover that part of the world... and Kaede hasn't appeared in front of him. 

"He's not going to show up." A voice caught Hanamichi's attention. 

A figure in black cloak... camouflaging the hood over its head... showed itself on the redheaded angel. 

Slowly... the hood was taken off from the head and Hanamichi saw a being who looks exactly like his Kaede. 

"Ichiro." The angel lowered his gaze at the newcomer. It's not about the length of the horns... but the comfort in his heart that could perfectly distinguish Kaede from Ichiro. 

"Yes, angel." A mischievous smirk taunted the heavenly creature. 

"Where's Kaede?" 

"He's dead." 

"Don't say a kind of lie... like that." 

"I'm telling the truth." 

Ichiro's emotionless face annoyed the angel. The devil wanted to stop the love growing between his brother and that angel... and the only thing he could do was to bring Hanamichi away from earth and never let him return. 

"I don't believe you." 

"There's nothing left for you here." 

"No." Hanamichi's tan face was turning pale. "He promised. He'll comeback for me." 

"Promises are meant to be broken." 

"I'm not leaving till I see him." 

"You're waiting for nothing!" Ichiro was loosing his patience. The angel was not easy to succumb on his words. "Go away!" _Leave my brother alone._

Tears swelled on the chocolate brown eyes... making it glimmer in front of Ichiro's eyes. 

"I promise... I'll wait for him, fox!" 

Ichiro was taken aback. He never thought how much trust existed in the word called LOVE. His father never taught him that... no one ever did. 

And if this is what they call LOVE... that sprung from two creatures sharing mutual concerns for each other... then LOVE must be the most dominating power to overwhelm such being. 

"Then do as you please, stupid." 

"I'm not stupid." Hanamichi corrected, with a slight trace of hurt on his face. "Kaede would never say that to me." 

"Well I'm not Kaede... he's dead... and you're stupid." 

The angel's brows knitted. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and murmured over and over. 

"Kaede loves me. Kaede won't leave me. Kaede loves me. Kaede won't leave me." 

"Shut your mouth! Angel!" Ichiro disliked to hear those words... the words that harmed his brother. 

In no time, he trudged towards the redheaded angel and held his both cheeks. "If you don't stay silent, I'll kiss you." 

Hanamichi didn't surrender on his order. It's the only thing that could give him courage and more strength to hover for the return of the love of his life... and not a Devil Ichiro could stop him. 

"Kaede loves me. Kaede won't leave me." 

With his patience being tested to the limit, Ichiro plunged his lips over the angel's ones and remained on that state for seconds. 

It suppose to be a mere chaste kiss, but Ichiro fancied the taste of an angel. It was the sweetness to enthrall his senses... a salacious affinity that confirmed his prurience for a lovely being. 

The devil's fingers travelled down the long slender neck... preventing his sharp nails to hit the soft flesh. 

Hanamichi's head swirled in the comfort the touches were giving him. The night had visited the earth... and its coldness would only remind him of the warmth he should have around Kaede's affectionated embrace. 

Since the devil, his life had cared for wasn't around... the substitute caresses of his brother did the job. 

Ichiro stripped the angel from its white clothing and so as himself. He landed his wet hungry kisses on the smooth chest and Hanamichi curved his back... offering his body for the devil to feast at. 

***********************************

Hanamichi woke up from a tranquil slumber. 

The sun had already appeared in the vast sky... and as he roamed his teary eyes around... he was reminded that he's on earth... and he's with Kaede yesterday. 

Suddenly, a soft and cool cloth landed over his naked body... like waves of water. 

"Cover yourself in a hurry." He looked at the voice' origin and met the stoic face of Ichiro. "We have visitors." 

Puzzled from Ichiro's words, Hanamichi pulled the white cloth over his body and followed the devil who hid behind an old oak tree. 

"What do you mean with visitors?" The angel asked. 

"Shhh..." Ichiro silenced him and gazed forward... like expecting someone. "Humans are coming up this hill." 

"Humans?" 

The devil looked at Hanamichi sternly... showing that he would kiss him again if he doesn't stay quiet. 

The redheaded angel frowned at him. Ichiro has no right to boss him around. 

"Papa... look!" 

A little voice coming from a human child, caught the devil's attention... making him forget about the angel who was frowning at him. 

"Oh, what a cute kid!" Hanamichi exclaimed with exuberance. "I remember the first time I met Kaede... right in this place... we were very little. 

"You are not going to give up, aren't you?" Ichiro sharpened his gaze at the redheaded angel... for being so loud... and for being so persistent in seeeing Kaede again. "Your heaven might be looking for you." 

Hanamichi sniffed as he watched the little boy perching on his father's shoulders... with a face worth of a million smiles. 

It was only yesterday... but it seemed like a century that had passed. Kaede and he was enjoying the nature above the hill... running, sprinting and jumping... chortling and laughing... and teasing each other. 

He misses him so much. He wanted to help Kaede and release him from whatever that had imprisoned and barricaded him from keeping his promise. He wanted to nab him away from his cruel father... from his brother... or from whoever is hindering him to return in the angel's arms. 

"You're crying again?" Ichiro wondered with irritation... when would the angel's tears dry. 

"Ichiro." Finally, Hanamichi turned to face him. "Tell me where I could find Kaede. I want to see him. I want to help him." 

"Stupid! What makes you think I'll tell you?" 

The two creatures kept their voice in low tone... enough to hide from the two human beings having fun just a few meters from them. 

The angel looked more intently at the father-and-son picture... and cried harder. 

"I don't even know why I'm here. Heaven is such a nice place... a paradise of eternal happiness. No one cries... no one gets mad... we love one another." Hanamichi gazed at the sun with his wet and solemn eyes. "But I choose to be here... to be with Kaede. When I'm with him it feels like I'm in heaven... and even if I have to surpass every grief in being with him... I will because I won't trade him for anything." 

Ichiro was bombarded. He was frozen by the warm words uttered by the gentle angel... who was waiting for the love of his life... even for eternity. 

"In heaven... everyone is my friend. We would fly in the sky with jolly faces." Hanamichi reminisced about his unforgettable days with glimmering eyes. "Sometimes my mom would caress my head so lovingly and tell me different stories... then when my father comes... he would carry me... cuddle me and we would play in the castle's garden." 

The devil's body lose its dense... he felt like floating as those stories enveloped his being. How would it feel if his own father would play with him? Carry him... and not make him an instrument for sexual arousal? 

"My mom and dad would kiss me on the cheeks before I go to sleep... often, my mom and I would have a nose-to-nose fight... as my dad tickles me in the tummy. Then we would chuckle hard all together." 

Hanamichi spoke with consistent exhilaration that triggered the devil to grip his fists tightly. Ichiro had his grievances rising up to his throat... and bursting from his body. 

Hisashi had never done that to him. If the Emperor would tickle him, there's no sound of laughter produced from any of them. Their bodies enjoy the contact... but not him... not his father. 

"And I trade all of it to see the loving face of Kaede." 

Ichiro gritted his teeth... trying to relieve himself from the ache those stories had given him. 

This must be what they call LOVE. It's so dominating that the Dark Emperor himself loathed it... it is something above his powers... encircling him with its superiority. 

"If I had given up all those for Kaede," Hanamichi mumbled... his tears continuously dropping on his cheeks. "Waiting here is nothing... because I know... in this place... he would come back for me." 

Ichiro felt his actions dragging him to guilt. He intended to throw the angel far far away where he could no longer step on earth... and in the life of his brother. 

He wasn't aware of how much pain he had caused the angel. 

"Hanamichi," the devil called and the angel looked at him. "I know where you can find my brother." 

-tsuzuku- 

****

For the NC-17 version of this story, proceed to the strictlyruhana site. Type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar. 


	4. The Plan

**ROGUE OF THE ANGELS - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo Quatro - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _The Plan_**

**********************************

Ichiro snapped his fingers and instantly, the demon guards securing the Inferno's entrances... were stupefied. 

The devil tiptoed forward... while holding the redheaded angel's hand... and brought him to a certain part of the hell. 

After their expedition across the sharp and slippery stones of the cave... Ichiro finally hauled and squeezed Hanamichi's hand... coaxing him to halt. 

"In this part... there's only two way to exit... this one..." Ichiro pointed the entrance where they were hiding behind the rocks. "And another at the side of the Emperor's bed throne." 

Hanamichi nodded. He had never felt so frightened in his life before this. 

The devil held the angel's shoulders and took assurance of the other's comprehension. "I'll get the Emperor's attention... you go by yourself. It's a huge hole... soar below and you would see Kaede." Then hugged Hanamichi... like he would never be able to do so... again. "I don't regret I met you." 

**********************************

Slowly and seductively... Ichiro stepped closer to the Emperor's bed throne... and stripped his cloak off his body. 

Hanamichi wanted to shut his eyes and refused to see the obscenity of the picture... but he had to sense the right timing to cross that room and proceed to where his Kaede was. 

Suddenly, the emperor woke from his sleep and smiled at the sight of his naked son... who was moving his hips erotically... and bringing his arms above his head. 

Ichiro swayed his head to the left... and his raven bangs synchronized with the heat-provoking movement. Hisashi could feel his very essence contracting its every muscle... yearning to hold the young devil with his hands. 

The solitary room rose in temperature as the Emperor enjoyed the scenery. 

Hopping his feet towards the bed... Ichiro didn't cut his dancing. He slid his right hand down his muscular vanilla-white chest... to his rock hard abs... and even deeper. 

Hanamichi wanted to vomit... It's not a show he intended to see. 

Finally... Ichiro dropped his knees on the soft bed... capturing all the attention of his father away from any other matters. 

Hisashi licked his own tongue... craving for the taste of his own son... craving to feel the climax of rubbing in. 

Breathing hard and inhaling all the courage of the world... Hanamichi crept across the room... towards the only hole he could see. 

Before the angel would release his wings and fly downwards... he gave a one last look at Ichiro. 

Hisashi was holding the other's left hip... then those fingers went upwards in a curve to touch the abs... and slid downwards. 

"Oh yeah..." The Emperor murmured... hoarsely. 

Hanamichi squeezed his eyes and resumed to his purpose. He flew down the vast hole. 

"Open your legs to me son." Hisashi ordered and Ichiro obliged by lying his head opposite to Hisashi... and spreading his arms like an eagle. While his legs were opened widely like a woman giving birth. 

**********************************

When Hanamichi reached the lowest part of the hole... he immediately spotted the towering crystal at the center. 

Kaede's eyes were closed inside the transparent crystal... and Hanamichi could feel his miseries... every pain he is experiencing right on that moment._ If he's walking in a dream right now... is he dreaming about me?_ The angel thought. 

Back in the Emperor's bed throne... the scent of the angel reached Hisashi's nostrils. 

Constantly, Hisashi was sucking Ichiro's a portion of Ichiro's neck... and the smell awakened his other senses. 

"I smell something." 

Automatically... Ichiro's heart thumped hastily that it almost blocked his breathing. In order to obliterate the smell from the Emperor's mind, Ichiro cupped his father's both cheeks and made their eyes meet. 

"I want more, Your Highness." 

Ichiro thought he would be successful... but unfortunately, Hisashi pushed him back on the bed with such a force to crash his body. 

The bed throne quaked from the impact... and Hisashi sniffed even more to trace the origin of the heavenly smell. 

"Are you turning your back on me?" 

Indigo orbs terrorized the young devil. He couldn't pick the words to say. He never thought of betraying the Dark Emperor... he just wanted to help Hanamichi... and make him happy with just the sight of Kaede. 

Hisashi dug his fingers on Ichiro's neck... suffocating him. 

"We will see." 

Jumping from the bed throne... Hisashi followed the intensity of the smell... to where it would lead him. 

-- tsuzuku --

FOR THE NC-17 version of this chapter, visit this site. Type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar. 


	5. The Promise

**ROGUE OF THE ANGELS - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo Singko - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _The Promise_**

His angelic long fingers touched the crystal part paralleling the devilishly handsome creature imprisoned inside. 

He felt its hardness, its coldness... the smoothness of the surface made his fingers ran easily down... persuading his mind that he was holding the life of his life... in the flesh. 

"Kaede..." 

Those words his mouth uttered... razored through his chest... through his heart. 

Will that handsome face lit up like the morning sunshine again? Will those sapphire blue eyes open once more like a flowing river showing its pulchritude? And will he ever taste those pretty sweet red lips... only his Kaede has? 

"I didn't know I have a visitor." 

Hanamichi glanced to the origin of the voice and saw a white-skinned creature coming down a stone avalanche... inching to his location. 

The huge dark brown horns... almost black, were like real venomous snakes frozen in the head of their master. 

The deep indigo blue eyes... intensified as Hanamichi stares at it. Those monstrous blue orbs could bring apocalyps on earth. 

The angel retreated his gaze as the approaching devil opened his mouth and boasted about his sharp long teeth... aiming to eat him alive. 

"You came to see my son?" The devil circled the quivering redheaded angel... and spoke sarcastically. 

Hanamichi was too frightened to think, to utter a word, to answer the question 6that was so apparent he could answer it in a snap. 

"You're truly in-love with my son, aren't you?" Hisashi continued and lowered his look to the other... as if inviting him to his pool of burning blood. "My precious angel..." 

Hanamichi felt the hot air from the Emperor's mouth... striking his face. Hanamichi was less than a foot farther from the Emperor... and he could sense darkening indigo eyes... firing and burning him alive. 

"Listen to me, angel." In a brisk move that Hanamichi himself was shocked, the Emperor cupped his jaws with a force to break it in an instant. "I have a proposition to offer..." 

Hanamichi met the horrifying indigo orbs and it slashed his skin on every second that passed. 

"I can free my son and allow him to be with you... for as long as you like... even forever." There was a mischievous glint in those eyes. "In return for your submission of your whole self to hell... and leave your heaven." 

Hanamichi resisted the ache on his jaws. His head neared towards the Emperor without his management and his fright even worsened the situation. He couldn't defend himself... his Kaede. 

"What are you waiting angel? Leave the heaven you grew up with? Or forget about the love of your life?" 

Ichiro saw everything from the boiling pot... and his emotions synchronized with the redheaded angel. He could feel his pain... the implications of the sadistic choice he must make. 

The young devil entered the dark hole immediately. All his sentiments were for the angel... all his thoughts gathered to take a plan that could clear the web that was messing the angel's way. 

Tears incessantly rolled down the porcelain cheeks of the lovely angel. Ichiro wanted so badly to hug him... to take him away from harm... to make those silver tears into droplets of joy and eternal happiness. 

All Ichiro could do was to look at the suffering angel. He never had the courage and strength to urge the Dark Emperor. 

With impatience... Hisashi directed his crooked finger to a huge rock and burnt it with tongues of scarlet fire. 

"I can do that to your Kaede... if you make me wait longer." Hisashi lowered his gaze to him. "Bow to me and beg for my acceptance." 

Hanamichi couldn't imagine the crystal burning... and killing his beloved. 

With a heart that's bursting inside his chest... Hanamichi's knees fell on the rocky ground and his clear soft hands buried on the soil. 

"I beg you... your highness... accept me to your kingdom." 

A loud victorious roar of laughter came from Hisashi, the Emperor of the Inferno. He loves to see an angel accepting his cruelty... his greed in dominating the Hell, the Earth and the paraiso above it. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

"That's a promise you have to keep... as I keep mine." 

With a light that struck the crsytal where Kaede was trapped inside... it slowly broke into pieces and freed the devil it had captured. 

Hanamichi ran towards his beloved with desperation and hugged him... he wrapped his arms around the unconscious being and sobbed. 

"There are certain things in life that you have to accept... no matter how wrong it is," Hisashi said as he watched the angel crying for the eyes of his son to open. "I know... because I was an angel too." The statement shocked Ichiro and... Hanamichi paused from crying. "And fell in love with a human. It was forbidden for us." 

The conscious beings were attentively listening to the tragedy story of the Dark Emperor. 

"I was prohibited to visit earth since the woman I love gave birth to our sons... and she waited for me for a very long time... until she went hopeless and killed herself. Because I was badly hurt... I rebelled against heaven and disobeyed every rule there is. I live here in the dark and took my sons from the human security." 

The Emperor gazed at the angel... assuring that his words were absorbed by the latter. 

"I don't want the same thing to happen to Kaede. That's why I urged you to choose. If you stay in heaven... you would surely be forbidden to see him and my son would experience the pain his mother and I had." 

Slowly... Kaede's eyes opened up... and looked weakly at the brown eyes of the angel he loves. 

"Hana..." 

"Kaede..." 

A frown on Kaede's forehead puzzled Hanamichi. "What is it, my love?" 

Kaede ran his sweating fingers along the contours of Hanammichi's face. It was rough... dry and as Kaede reached the head part... he was able to touch a pair of hard horns. 

Hanamichi noticed it and touched the horns himself. 

Even Ichiro was stunned to unconsciousness. Hanamichi was no longer an angel... but a monstrous devil. 

Shivering from fright... Hanamichi looked at his hands that were now wrinkled and pigmented. His fingers were almost black and long. 

Betrayal... cruelty... and wrath combined to form a dark frightening evil with thick dark hairs... ox sharp-teeth and full red eyes. 

"Hanamichi." Kaede pulled his beloved closer to him and held him tight. "What happened?" 

"I'm only making things easier for the both of you." The Dark Emperor watched the scene with emotioness face. 

"Now you have my son for eternity." 

**THE END**


End file.
